Terras back
by ihatehiphop
Summary: Terra's back. All the Titans are rejoicing in happiness. But Raven senses that something isn’t right. Raven starts to spy on Terra, but finds nothing. Just when Raven is about to give up, she finds a very dark secret about Terra. A dark secret that n


Terra's back… 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. BUT, I do own this story.

**Description:** Terra's back. All the Titans are rejoicing in happiness. But Raven senses that something isn't right. Raven starts to spy on Terra, but finds nothing. Just when Raven is about to give up, she finds a very dark secret about Terra. A dark secret that nobody has ever known…

I don't own Teen Titans.

**Author's note:** Ok, I know this may not be really good, but I'm new at Fan Fics. Flames are accepted, but I don't really want them. Ok, Ill Shutup and get on with the fic.

* * *

It was a quiet day all the Titans were doing their things. Robin listening to music, Starfire cooking something unknown, Raven reading a book, and Cyborg beating Beast Boy at video games. Everyone was enjoying there quiet normal day. Then, the alarm sounded.

"Beeeep… Beeeep… Beeeep… Beeeep."

"Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Cinderblock. It seems he's broken out of jail… again." Robin replied.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

All the titans left the room and headed towards the location where Cinerblock was.

"Yo Cinderblock!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ready to die?" Raven asked, her hands starting to glow black.

"RAAAAARGGHHHH" Is all Cinderblock could say.

Cinderblock started to smash his fist towards the Titans. Raven put a black force field around her friends. She let the shield go and flew up into the sky. Starfire shot starbolts at Cinderblocks head almost knocking him down. Cinderblock headed towards Starfire and grabbed her. He started to squeeze her tight. She tried to kick him, but it didn't work. Beastboy appeared behind him and turned into a T-Rex. BB whacked Cinderblock with his tail, but Cinderblock didn't feel a thing.

"What the?" BeastBoy said being cut off by Starfires loud screams of pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin yelled throwing some explosive disks.

Cinderblock let Starfire go from the impact of the explosion. Once he did, she fell from the air. BeastBoy turned into a Dinosaur Bird. (I need one of you people to tell me what Dinosaur that is, that he turns into lol) He got Starfire and set her down carefully. When Beastboy turned his head to fight Cinderblock more, he was hit by Cinderblocks huge fist and was crushed into the cement.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

Cinderblock's body was starting to get surrounded by black telekinetic energy. Raven slammed him against a building. She was holding him there while Cyborg shot lasers out of his laser arm and Robin shot explosive disks. Raven couldn't hold Cinderblock any longer and let him go. She turned a few cars black and tossed them at Cinderblock. The explosion from the cars hit him, but didn't do very much damage. He grabbed one of the cars and threw them at Raven. The car hit her and she fell to the ground. Cyborg caught her just before she hit the ground and set her down.

"Take this Cinderblock!" Cyborg yelled as he picked up a pile of cars and threw them at Cinderblock with some Lasers too.

Cinderblock hit the ground and stayed there. Cyborg and Robin just stared at the dead looking cement block.

"I think he's dead. The police can do the rest." Robin said.

"We should head to the paramedics." Cyborg added.

Just as they were walking towards their injured teammates, Cinderblock got up and slammed Cyborg into the wall.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled seeing Cinderblocks foot slamming on the ground. Making a shockwave rumble through the street.

"AGHHH!" Robin yelled as the shockwave hit him.

Robin started to jump towards Cinderblock with his metal stick weapon. (Don't know what it's called, please tell me in a review) Robin kept on hitting and hitting cinderblock over and over. Cinderblock showed no sign of pain.

"WHAT THE-?" Robin said being cut off by Cinderblocks roar.

He headed towards Robin. Cinderblock grabbed a huge rock and started to throw it at Robin. Robin luckily dodged it and threw some of his explosive disks. Cinderblock picked a rock up and used it as a shield. Then threw it at Robin. Robin didn't dodge it fast enough and was hit by it. Robin laid there. He was still alive but he couldn't move. Cinderblock started to pick up medium sized rocks and shoot them at robin. All robin did was scream for he couldn't move. Just as the rocks were about to hit him, they just paused. Right in the middle of the air.

"Can this day get any weirder!" Robin asked with a yelling tone.

"Maybe..." A voice said. It sounded so familiar to Robin.

"Omg…. T-te-terr-terra!" Robin yelled stuttering.

* * *

Bwhahahahaha a cliffhanger.Guess you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter. 


End file.
